harrypotterfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:SnapeFan1
Welcome! Hello and welcome to the Harry Potter Fanfic Wiki! Thank you very much for your edit to the User:SnapeFan1 page! Before you make any more contributions to Harry Potter Fanfic Wiki, please visit The Sorting page, where you will be asked questions to be Sorted into your House! Here, your House will be like your family. All the recent news and information will be stored on your House page, you will earn points for your house by all your edits and contributions, and much, much more! Harry Potter Fanfic Wiki has now introduced the new Ministry for Magic! It is still being set up at the moment, but soon you will be able to request to be in the different Departments! There is already a Minister of Magic voting page, but to become the new Minister of Magic, you will have to nominate yourself quickly, because the competition will soon be over! If you are not quite sure about this Wiki and what we do, you might want to visit the Top Content pages. They will give you an idea at the kind of things we do, and hopefully give you insperation to write your own stories! If you are still stuck after that, you may want to leave a message on my Talk Page or even have a look at the made to this wiki. Any Questions? You can ask them at the Forum, at my Talk Page or even ask the head of your House. But I'm sure any other user you come across will be happy to answer any of your questions! Need Help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and pages to help you learn, but again, I'm sure any of our other users would love to be of help! We're really happy to have you here and all look forward to working with you! -- Birdpaw (Talk) 15:05, March 25, 2011 Oh! Of course you can write a story about an actual Harry Potter character! You can write about absolutely anything Harry Potter related here! :) [[User:SmudgyHollz|'When Love Hands Me Matches']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'I'm Gonna Burn It Down!']] 17:50, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Sure! That actually sounds really cool... [[User:SmudgyHollz|'When Love Hands Me Matches']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'I'm Gonna Burn It Down!']] 18:02, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I can actually see what you mean about Snape's vampire resembelance! Weird! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'When Love Hands Me Matches']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'I'm Gonna Burn It Down!']] 18:27, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Yep ^.^. I just need to find a name for my unamed boy, finish up Cpt. 3, and then I can sleep xD. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 03:20, March 30, 2011 (UTC) I just can't think of one D:Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 03:23, March 30, 2011 (UTC) I got onee~ Adding to story noww! Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 03:29, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Goodd night! Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 03:35, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I did, sorry for not replying before. -Leafwhisker 11:55, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I was thinking; we really need a new Spotlight for the main page. Your stories are really good - would you like one of your finished ones to be the next? [[User:SmudgyHollz|'When Love Hands Me Matches']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'I'm Gonna Burn It Down!']] 22:49, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, all of those are brilliant! If you put whichever one you would like on the Spotlight page, I'll put it on the Main Page for you! :) [[User:SmudgyHollz|'When Love Hands Me Matches']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'I'm Gonna Burn It Down!']] 07:53, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Definitely - I'll go and add it! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'When Love Hands Me Matches']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'I'm Gonna Burn It Down!']] 18:55, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Story Logo Sure, what do you want as the picture? -Leafwhisker 15:10, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I'll start on it right away. -Leafwhisker 15:14, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Is this good? -Leafwhisker 15:22, April 16, 2011 (UTC) RE:Opinion Okay. I copied it but could you upload the pics? I already made the template. Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 16:10, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 16:25, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Could I import more of your stories? Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 19:36, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 19:42, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Will do. Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 19:48, April 17, 2011 (UTC) User Rights I don't know if you've been told, but Head.Hog.Boy nominated you as an Administrator! If you agree, I'll give you user rights straight away! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Look Out Sunshine']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Here's the Punchline!']] 16:24, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Cool! And congratulations! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Look Out Sunshine']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Here's the Punchline!']] 16:26, April 23, 2011 (UTC) RE:User Rights You deserve it:) Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 16:39, April 23, 2011 (UTC) You can upload any photo you want! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Look Out Sunshine']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Here's the Punchline!']] 13:12, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Yippee! I need to go and read it! :) [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Look Out Sunshine']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Here's the Punchline!']] 13:53, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Great! I'm really excited to see how this story ends! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Look Out Sunshine']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Here's the Punchline!']] 14:01, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh! It was brilliant! But how can you do a Sequel if The Black Raven is dead? [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Look Out Sunshine']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Here's the Punchline!']] 17:07, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Cool! I hope you can think up something interesting to happen - I'm really excited! :) [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Look Out Sunshine']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Here's the Punchline!']] 17:29, April 24, 2011 (UTC) That sounds really good! But I better go - for some reason, I have to write my Mudblood story on paper before I post it online... Bye! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Look Out Sunshine']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Here's the Punchline!']] 17:44, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Read Reputations! I'm starting a Fanfic, you inspired me! It's called Reputations. I only have chapter 1 done. Will you read it? Also, I'm confused. the little automatic Welcome! message you sent is a bit weird. Sorting? Minister of Magic? it sounds roleplay-ish. Can you clear things up? Shooting Starz 18:31, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Sure, no problem. -Leafwhisker 18:35, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Here you go. :] -Leafwhisker 19:36, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh I don't know what to call this owl Iris Message eurgh!!!! I gotta remember that here, its just a message. So, I'm glafd you're making a sequel... plus, its on of those dead times on other wikis where I'm the only one on, it seems, so I came here... hi! Shooting Starz 22:07, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I did. Now I'm intrigued. I finished chapter 2 of Reps... I think. Do you think it's a good chapter ending? Shooting Starz 23:24, April 25, 2011 (UTC) yay! oh. dinnertime. be on later :) Shooting Starz 23:27, April 25, 2011 (UTC) eurggh!! (you will find I say that alot - it means ugh. but more creative.) I'm sooo curious! Okay, I'm going to guess whats gonna happen in Bloody Tears. Tell me if it's right? If its not, don't tell me what is... Snape isn't dead? Don't Vampires live forever? What if wooden stakes aren't ACTUALLY the thing that kills them? And by the way, you can change the Black Raven's acknowledgments - I am on this wiki. And you're welcome for the ideas on TBR. :) Shooting Starz 12:11, April 26, 2011 (UTC) cool - awesome twist. I'm really getting into reps. I have a feeling there will be days that I spend hours working on it :) you know what looks weird? the smiley face italisized. watch - :) strangeness!! Shooting Starz 12:15, April 26, 2011 (UTC) oh... old? I need to be more descriptive, then. The womans supposed to be, like, thirty. lol. Guess thats what editing is for!! Thank you for the feedback! Shooting Starz 11:12, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Ive changed it so that it says shes young. if you've got it logged in your memory that shes old, I don't mind. I cant force you to think!!! I just changed it for other users. :) Shooting Starz 11:34, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Um lately when I try to make a smiley face the colon doesnt come up, just the parenthese. So if this shows up like that, know its a smiley! Can't wait until you get around to adding the next chapter! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Look Out Sunshine']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Here's the Punchline!']] 22:12, April 28, 2011 (UTC) No I wouldn't. -_- OF COURSE I WOULD!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :) Shooting Starz 21:23, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Defensive Dumbledore? Hey, it's your story and all, but if I were you, and this is just feedback, I wouldn't make Dumbledore defensive when finding out Snape is the Raven Killer. I'd make Dumbledore calm - he's Dumbledore, he suspects everything and is considered one of the greatest wizards to ever live. I think he MIGHT JUST suspect Snape. Even Dumbledore's death was carefully planned. His DEATH. Anyways, it's your story and I don't want to seem demanding here, it's just that defensive... seems a bit unreal. :) Shooting Starz 23:53, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Well, now I ''get what ''you're ''saying. I see that Dumbledore would have his wand out, and be prepared, but also, I don't think he'd be shouting in fear. He'd probably have a calm ''expression. Oh, I found this online photo editor called FotoFlex (100% free!) and I made an image for Reps. I don't know if it will have good resolution, though... Shooting Starz 00:18, May 2, 2011 (UTC) cool, but I uploaded the pic... does it look good? It's not AS bad as it could be..... Shooting Starz 00:22, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Well, go on google and type in free online photo editing and click on the one that is FotoFlex. I asked Leafwhisker to do a logo that is sort of like mine, but with the creepy woman's real supposed appearance. I had to change her description to fit the pic, and I liked my original. :( thanks for the compliment, though. :) Shooting Starz 00:28, May 2, 2011 (UTC) hey, should I make a sequel for Reps? I thought if I did, each book would be from a different person's perspective. Vivian is the firstbook, Rose could be the second, Lily the third, etc. What do you think? Shooting Starz 20:36, May 2, 2011 (UTC) okay. :) Shooting Starz 20:39, May 2, 2011 (UTC) RE:The Half-Blood Spirit You're really going that far already? Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 21:45, May 2, 2011 (UTC)